


Give and Take

by Sidoh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding, Dom!MC, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Hung!Zen, Implied Come Eating, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Sub!Jumin, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Of course she chose Zen. He asked her to make it unbearable and humiliating, and by picking Zen she’s done a better job of fulfilling that wish than Jumin ever thought possible.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from, but I woke up in the middle of dreaming it so I wrote it down. Normally I prefer slightly more realistic sex, but I figured in this context I could let Zen be a bit of a Perfect Sex God. And it gets cheesy at times. Just...don't take this too seriously.

“Look at these. You’re so hot, Zen.” She slowly moves her hand up and down Zen’s torso, tracing the grooves of his muscles. Zen chuckles, looking somewhat flustered but otherwise surprisingly at ease. Of course he would be, Jumin thinks with a hint of misplaced annoyance. As long as his narcissism is being fuelled. “Don’t you wish you had a body like this, Jumin?”

“I have more important things to do than exercise all day,” Jumin says. It’s quite a challenge to sound confident like this, naked and unable to move with no choice but to watch his fiancée admire Zen’s body.

“Well, maybe you could be on posters too if you did,” she teases. The accompanying giggle tells Jumin that she knows he has no interest in endeavors of that kind. 

She shoots Jumin a questioning look. Her hand is resting just below Zen’s hipbone, and Jumin knows that this is his last chance to change his mind. He gives her a small nod. She smiles and her fingers follow the line that leads to where Jumin should never want her to touch another man.

Zen’s erection looks even larger with her hand wrapped around it. She strokes him slowly, making sure Jumin can tell that her fingers aren't even close to encircling him completely. “You think it’ll fit inside me?” she asks Jumin, and turns to Zen without waiting for an answer. “Let’s find out.”

“Did he really agree to this?” Zen whispers into her ear as they sit down on the bed. Jumin clenches his jaw, convinced that Zen is deliberately making sure Jumin can hear him.

“Of course,” she laughs. “Don’t you see how hard he is? It was his idea.”

It _was_ Jumin’s idea, and she agreed to it under the condition that she could decide who’d join them. It only seemed fair to Jumin at the time. Preferable even, since he wants her pleasure to be genuine. But until about thirty minutes ago, he had expected a stranger.

Zen is about as passionate a lover as one would expect. He takes his time exploring her body with his mouth and hands until she’s writhing up against him. A dizzying cocktail of pride and jealousy rushes through Jumin at the sight. Seeing another man worship her smooth curves brings back memories of the first night he undressed her. It allows him to look at her with the eyes of someone who has never seen her before and appreciate just how beautiful she is. But the sounds she makes when Zen takes a nipple into his mouth and dips his hand between her legs have Jumin subconsciously tugging on the ropes that keep his wrists tied to the chair. 

Of course she chose Zen. Jumin asked for this, after all. He explained to her, even though he barely understands it himself, how much feelings of jealousy arouse him. That having the fear that she might leave him dangled in front of him like this is somehow his most persistent fantasy. He asked her to make it unbearable and humiliating, and by picking Zen she’s done a better job of fulfilling that wish than Jumin ever thought possible.

“It’s too bad you can’t use your hands,” she says with an innocent smile, tilting her head towards Jumin. She spreads her legs wider, just in time for Jumin to see Zen pulling his fingers out of her, slick with her juices. “You could have fingered me open for him.”

Zen settles between her legs and ghosts his lips over her neck. “Ready?” His voice is thick with arousal. Jumin wonders whether it’s getting to fuck her or getting to humiliate him that Zen's getting off on the most.

Jumin’s nails dig into his palms and his cock twitches against his stomach.

“Yeah. Let’s make sure Jumin can see, though.” She reaches between her legs and spreads herself open, glancing at Jumin to make sure that the angle is right and he has an unobstructed view of her entrance.

At her nod, Zen grips the base of his cock and slowly guides the head into her. Jumin is close enough to see every single ridge and vein as the thick shaft slides inside with an ease that tells him just how wet she must be. “Fuck,” she breathes. “I’m so full, and he isn’t even all the way in yet.”

She seems to know exactly which words to use to send Jumin’s pulse racing. His arms are straining against the ropes again, and this time he realises it’s not because he wants to stop Zen, but because being unable to touch himself as he watches him take her is torture.

Zen pauses once he is finally pressed flush against her. “Are you okay?”

“Better than okay,” she assures him. “Now, show me what it’s like to be fucked by a real man.” Zen turns his head and looks at Jumin. His eyes are almost predatory, glazed over with a combination of lust and power. A single heartbeat later, Jumin drops his gaze and Zen starts to move.

He fucks her with slow, deliberate rolls of his hips. Every single thrust seems designed for his perfectly curved cock to stroke her in places Jumin couldn’t dream of reaching. It’s almost like he’s purposely taking his time to show off his control and stamina, but judging from the soft sighs that escape her mouth, she seems to enjoy the long build-up of slowly increasing pleasure. 

She wets the tips of her fingers, but Zen stops her from slipping her hand between their bodies. “I’m going to make you come,” he promises her, when she looks up at him. “You just lie back and enjoy. Do you trust me?” She nods, and he kisses her. Jumin can see their tongues meeting briefly between their parted lips. 

Zen’s fingers start to draw lazy circles on her clit, matching the pace set by his hips. The more urgently she starts to grind back against his cock and fingers, the more she seems to forget about about Jumin’s presence. When she finally comes, she wraps her trembling legs around Zen’s waist, forcing him as deep inside her as possible as her clit pulses against his hand. Jumin isn’t sure whether it’s because of Zen’s size or the slow build-up, but in their two years together, he’s never seen her come like this. 

She pauses just long enough to catch her breath and flash Jumin a satisfied grin. Then, she turns over and guides Zen into her from behind. “Fuck me hard now. Like that beast you always talk about.”

Zen is stunned into silence for a moment, before he bursts out laughing. “Are you sure? Because once I unleash it things might get...intense.”

“Give me everything you have. Although…” Her eyes find Jumin’s and the corner of her mouth quirks up. “If you do too well, you might ruin me for anyone else.”

“I’m up for that challenge,” Zen says, and grabs her thighs. 

Zen’s movements aren’t nearly as calculated as before. Instead, the force of his pelvis slamming against her knocks her off balance and forces her down onto the bed with only her ass up in the air. Her face pressed sideways against the mattress, she holds Jumin's gaze until she’s clutching the sheets in her fists and frantically pushing back against Zen. Jumin has never felt as small as he does when Zen’s brutal thrusts force another orgasm out of her, her clit untouched. He can’t tear his eyes away. 

Zen moans something almost unintelligible about how good she feels. Jumin knows. Perfectly recalling the feeling from memory, he imagines her clenching around his own erection. He isn't surprised to see the same feeling push Zen over the edge. His cock is visibly throbbing as he rides out his climax.

“Can you see him filling me up?” Her eyes flutter closed and she lets out a content sigh. “When are you going to learn to make me come like that?”

Jumin could remind himself that, using her fingers or a vibrator, she comes almost every time they have sex. Sometimes even twice. Or that he spends long nights between her legs, slowly teasing her until she grabs his hair and gets herself off on his tongue. Instead, he watches her collapse onto the bed after Zen pulls out of her, and silently reproaches himself for failing to make her feel that way.

Zen cups her face and kisses her with startling intimacy before he heads off to take a shower. She gets up once he’s left the room, still somewhat unsteady on her legs as she walks towards Jumin. Mesmerized, his eyes follow the drop of come that’s sliding down the inside of her thigh.

“Did he satisfy you?” Jumin asks when she straddles his lap. 

“He was incredible. I've never taken such a big cock before.” She gently presses their lips together before lowering herself onto him. Jumin nearly whimpers. He’s been painfully hard for so long. “I don’t think yours will do much for me now, but I’ll still take care of this for you. Don’t worry.”

She feels hot and slippery around his him. It’s disgusting, and it only makes Jumin want her more. “Now your come is going to mix with his inside me.” She raises her hips and sinks back down. “I should have you suck all of it out of my pussy and lick me clean. Would you like that?”

Jumin shakes his head and comes.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://sidohfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
